A Trip to Remember
by am4ever
Summary: Based off of the movies...and the sequel to A Tale of Love...The trip to San Francisco has been planned and our two couples are off on another adventure...hope yas like it!
1. Chapter 1

_It's time for the vacation Mia spoke of in A Tale of Love. Ready for another adventure?_

"Mia!"

Mia, head down, walked from her closet into the bedroom, finding a very frustrated Nicholas. "Yes?"

"How many suitcases does one person need for a three week vacation?"

Mia shifted from one foot to the other. "A...a lot."

"Amelia..."

Now she knew she was in trouble. When Nicholas used her entire name, there was no backing out. "But darling, a girl needs a lot of clothing for a trip!"

"Can't you just wash things?"

"No...not really. You know that Grandma and I are making appearances. We can't possibly wear the same things all the time, can we?"

"But Mia..."

"Nicholas....please..." She walked up to him and stood on her tip toes so she was face to face with him. She let out her bottom lip and frowned. "Pretty please?"

"Oh...alright." He wrapped his arms around her in a hug and placed a kiss on top of her head. "But now we're going to have to get more luggage because I know you will be bringing many things back with you from California."

Mia looked up at him and smiled. "You, sir, are absolutely correct!" She kissed him lightly and then ran back to the closet, packing more things.

"Mia...how many more suitcases are in there? We have to leave in a half hour! You don't have much more time to pack you know!"

"Only two more! You can tell the boys they can take those six down!" she yelled from inside the closet. Nicholas sighed and went to get some help with the suitcases.

Nicholas and Mia walked downstairs a half hour later, ready to go...finally. Nicholas had been frustrated that Mia had brought so many clothes, but he could never resist her loving nature. Mia skipped up to her Grandmother's suite and knocked on the door. "Grandma! Grandpa! Come out, come out! It's time to go to California!"

She turned around and smiled at Nicholas. Nothing could contain her excitement. She had a little surprise for him that needed to be told at just the right moment.

"I can see you're very excited, my little Mia. Ready to go home?"

"Very ready." She kissed his cheek and took his hand as the door opened. Joe stepped out, looking almost as frustrated as Nicholas. "Grandpa...you don't look very happy."

"I have always wondered as to how one woman can have so many pieces of clothing that are all nessecary for one trip."

Nicholas let go of Mia's hand and put his arm around Joe's shoulders. "I understand perfectly, Joe. You and I are in the same boat. How many?"

"Including my own?"

"Nope, just hers."

"Seven."

"Ah, Mia beat her this time. She got it all into eight."

Joe laughed and looked down, clapping Nicholas on the back. "Son, we will never succeed in this situation will we?"

"Afraid not."

"I must agree with both of you." Mia smiled at her Grandmother's perfect entrance as Clarisse took Joe's hand. "And you know not to argue any more, don't you Joseph?"

Joe kissed her hand and smiled at the young couple in front of he and his wife. "I have learned that to keep silent while packing for a trip has given me much peace."

Nicholas and Mia laughed. "Well, are we ready to go?" Mia asked. She was anxious to get moving and on the plane to California.

Clarisse, Joe, and Nicholas all smiled at each other and answered at the same time. "Yes, Mia."

Mia laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm just very anxious."

Nicholas kissed her cheek. "Don't worry dear, we couldn't even tell."

They all laughed again as they made their way out to the limos, ready to start their three weeks of vacation in San Francisco.


	2. Chapter 2

With only an hour remaining before they reached San Francisco, the two couples were in very different positions. Mia was explaining all the wonderful things about the United States to Nicholas while Joe and Clarisse were both sleeping peacefully, Clarisse's head tucked under Joe's.

"So, you will make me eat one of these corndogs?" Nicholas asked, a little worried.

"Don't worry, darling. Grandma loves them, right...." she stopped after seeing her Grandmother sleeping. "Well, she does," she said, turning back around to face Nicholas. He looked beyond her and saw why she had stopped her question to Clarisse.

"Isn't that a picture?"

Mia smiled and took his hand. "I hope we're like that when we're their age."

Nicholas kissed her hand and smiled back at her. "We will be."

Mia's tone grew serious. "They've both been through so much this year. That's mostly why I wanted to come on this trip. They both needed to get away from all that happened two months ago."

Nicholas nodded, also serious. "They showed amazing strength dealing with all they had to. But, don't worry, they will be fine, my dear. And so will we." He kissed her lightly as she laid her head against his arm.

"Yes, we will be." They spent a few moments in silence before the pilot came over the speaker.

"Look outside, Your Majesty, and welcome back to California." Mia stepped over Nicholas and he looked out as well, at her first home, her California.

"It's beautiful, Mia." He kissed her cheek as she sat on his lap.

"Isn't it?" She smiled at him as they continued to look out over the California landscape. Joe stirred upon hearing the pilot's announcement and smiled at the position of his sleeping wife. He gently moved and put his arm around her and she snuggled closer to him. He kissed the side of her head and then looked at Nicholas and Mia. He knew that something was going on, something Mia was keeping from Nicholas. Clarisse knew what it was, even though Mia had not told her. She would not tell Joe either, wanting Mia to be the one to tell he and Nicholas. He kept trying to figure it out but was unsuccessful. Thirty minutes later they were almost to San Francisco Airport. Clarisse woke and looked up at him.

"Joseph?"

He looked down at her and smiled, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Good afternoon, sleeping beauty. We are in California." She smiled and sat up slowly, her back aching. She looked at Mia and Nicholas who were in the same position as they had been, looking out the window, and smiled at Joe.

"They are wonderful together, aren't they?"

"I do believe that a perfect match was made."

"Are you ready for this?" she asked.

He took her hand in his and pulled her back close to him. She leaned against his chest as he spoke. "I am ready for anything, my dear. As long as you are by my side."

"How sweet of you, Joseph." The pilot again came over the speaker and told them they would be landing in five minutes. Once on the ground, Mia and Nicholas began gathering their things as did Clarisse and Joe. Nicholas looked out the window and smiled. He turned back to Mia who was trying to get a small suitcase out from under the seat.

"Let me get that, Mia. You and Grandma Clarisse go out first. Joe and I will get this stuff." Joe nodded, knowing what would happen once the two Queens stepped out of the plane. Mia and Clarisse, however, had no idea.

"Alright. Thanks. Come on, Grandma." Mia took Clarisse's hand as they walked towards the front of the plane. Waiting outside for the two Queens were hundreds of reporters, friends, and citizens of California. They wanted to see both Queens, celebrities in their eyes. The pilot met the two Queens at the exit door.

"Thank you very much for flying with us, Your Majesties." Mia and Clarisse both smiled at him as he opened the door. And then, they heard it. A low rumble that grew louder with each step they took. When they reached the platform, they saw hundreds of flashes going off and heard shouts and screams from all around. People were lined up behind make-shift walls, all trying to get a better look at the two Queens. Clarisse and Mia were both shocked but then delighted as they waved to the crowd. Five minutes later, they made their way down the steps, with the help of Joe and Nicholas. Mia looked back at Clarisse and Joe and waved.

"See you at the consolate!" She and Nicholas got into her limo, waving to the crowd and Clarisse and Joe did the same. Once out of the view of the people, Joe put his arm around Clarisse and pulled her close.

"You did very well out there." He kissed the side of her head and she sighed.

"I guess I've gotten used to it. I just hope there won't be many more of those appearances. I just want to stay here and relax," she said.

"I don't think Mia will want to either so you will have that time. And I think we should make the most of it." He grinned at her and she smiled.

"I think you're right." She kissed him sweetly before returning to her position next to him. They reached the consolate and found Charlotte waiting for them.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty, Sir. How was your flight?"

"Fine, thank you, Charlotte," Clarisse said as Joe helped her out of the limo. "And how was yours?"

"Everything went smoothly. I am afraid that I have some bad news, Your Majesty," Charlotte said, a little nervous. She followed Joe and Clarisse up the steps, leading them into the foyer. Joe and Clarisse nodded to the personnel and then turned back to Charlotte.

"What is this bad news, Charlotte?" Joe asked.

"Well, we don't know how it happened. Everything was fine yesterday when we arrived but today, well..."

"Charlotte, don't be frightened. I won't blame you. What is wrong?" Clarisse asked.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I guess it's easier to see rather than explain. Follow me." She led them through the palace towards the garden. The entire greenhouse and gardens were demolished, flowers strewn everywhere, trees chopped and the fountains crumbled to pieces. Clarisse gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. Joe put his arm around her waist in a comforting manner and sighed.

"I am sorry, Clarisse." She didn't know what to say.

"Your Majesty, the security has been going over and over the tapes from out here last night and we can't find a thing on them. One moment the gardens are fine, the next...well...it's this," Charlotte explained. "I have already called for new fountains which will arrive by the end of the week and the new trees will be put in tomorrow. The flowers...well, I still have some calls to make."

Clarisse patted Charlotte's arm. "It's alright, Charlotte. You don't have to do all this work over a garden."

"Oh, but Your Majesty, you worked so hard on it! I want it to be just perfect for this weekend!"

"This weekend?" Joe asked, stepping forward. "What is this weekend?"

Charlotte looked at both of them, confusion in her eyes. "Queen Mia didn't tell you?" When she still saw their confusion, she continued. "About the ball?"

Clarisse was shocked. "A ball? This weekend? Mia said nothing about a ball." She looked to Joe and he nodded in agreement.

"I have to agree. Mia never told us there would be a ball while we were here."

"I am so sorry. I thought she would have told you. It is to be held on Saturday evening. Many people will be here, including the members of Parliament and the Prime Minister."

Clarisse put her head in her hand and Joe rubbed her back. "I am afraid that we thought this would be a vacation, Charlotte. Could you give us a few moments?" Joe asked.

"Of course. Again, I'm so sorry about all this," Charlotte said, walking back into the consolate. Mia and Nicholas were due to arrive in a half hour, after having visited Helen, Patrick, and Mia's little brother. Joe pulled Clarisse into a hug once Charlotte was out of view.

"I am sorry, Clarisse. I know how much this garden meant to you."

"Oh, it's alright. We can always fix things. It will just give me something to do while I'm here. And now this ball..." She walked over to a bench that had not been damaged and sat down. He sat next to her and she took his hand. "I'm afraid I don't feel like going to a ball."

"Ah, but my dear, we always have a grand time at balls, don't you think?"

Clarisse smiled. "I guess we do. But with all the members of Parliament going to be here...that is what worries me."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since Mia and Nicholas have been married, the Parliament has been trying to come up with a way to get rid of them. They love Mia and Nicholas, of course, but they don't want a woman to rule. I don't know why. It seemed after she and Andrew called off their wedding, everyone was in favor of Mia. Now...times have changed."

"You mean because the Viscount is no longer in Parliament."

Clarisse nodded. "Once the police stripped him of his title and forced him out of Parliament, he tried making friends with all the Parliament members again. Now, they are on his side I'm afraid."

Joe tightened his grip on her hand. "Well, don't worry. He can't come near us. And if he tries...well, don't worry. He won't."

Clarisse smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. I guess we'd better unpack."

He escorted her into the consulate and up into their suite. Mia and Nicholas entered a half hour later. Charlotte met them at the door and curtsied.

"Your Majesties. I trust your visit went well."

"Yes, Charlotte, thank you. Where are Grandma and Grandpa?"

"I believe they went upstairs to unpack, Queen Mia. They said they would be down for dinner."

"How did she take the news of the garden?" Nicholas asked.

"With grace, like always. She was upset, of course, but is already making plans to fix everything. I must confess something, Queen Mia." Charlotte looked down, afraid that Mia would be upset.

"What is it, Charlotte?" Mia stepped forward and touched Charlotte on the arm. "Is everything alright?"

"Well, I made the mistake of telling the Queen and Sir Joseph about the ball on Saturday night. Forgive me, Your Majesty, I thought they had already been informed and…"

Mia held up her hand to stop Charlotte. "Charlotte, it's my fault. We should have told them. Don't worry about it."

"Thank you, madame, sir. I'm afraid I must go see to dinner."

Nicholas took Mia's hand. "It's alright, Charlotte. We have to go unpack eight suitcases!" Charlotte smiled as Mia giggled softly.

"I can't help that I have so many clothes!"

Nicholas rolled his eyes and Charlotte said goodbye and left for the kitchens. Nicholas linked Mia's arm through his and walked her up the staircase.

"Are you alright, darling?" he asked. He had noticed that she was leaning on him more than usual.

"I'm fine. Just a little jet-lagged."

"Well then, how about this? I'll unpack and you can get your beauty sleep. The Queen has to be ready at all times, doesn't she?"

Mia smiled. "Yes, sir, I believe you are right." They walked the rest of the way to their suite, Nicholas worried about Mia's paleness. She fell into a peaceful sleep while he "unloaded" the eight suitcases.

Two doors down, Joe quietly made his way over to the couch. Clarisse had been unpacking but after taking a phone call, she had fallen asleep quickly. He sat next to her and felt her forehead. She had been complaining of a headache for the past two days and he worried about her condition. After finding that she was very warm, he pulled her close and kissed the side of her head.

Neither men knew that both were fearing for the same thing, the well-being of their wives.


	3. Chapter 3

_Two hours later:_

Nicholas didn't have the heart to wake Mia. She looked so peaceful sleeping that he quietly walked out of his suite, planning on telling Joe and Clarisse that they wouldn't be at dinner. But, he never made it to the suite because Joe was walking down the corridor towards him. "Ah, Nicholas. How was your visit with Mia's family?"

"Very nice. They will be here this weekend."

"Yes, I'm sure they will be."

Nicholas looked down. "Sorry, Joe. We were going to tell you about the ball. It must've slipped our minds."

Joe sighed. "It's alright. No harm done."

"Also, I wanted to tell you that Mia and I won't be at dinner tonight. She is very tired, been sleeping the past two hours."

Joe smiled. "Good. She needs to sleep. She's been working very hard the past few months."

"I know. I can't get her to slow down."

"Well, then this vacation will be good for her, won't it?"

Nicholas nodded. "For both of us!" Joe and he both laughed. "Please, tell Grandma Clarisse we're very sorry."

"Oh, she won't even care. I was just coming to tell you that we wouldn't be making dinner either. She has also been sleeping for some time now."

Nicholas grew worried. He knew that Clarisse hadn't been feeling well the past few weeks. "She alright?"

"I think she'll be fine. These headaches have just been keeping her up. I've called her Doctor here in San Francisco. She had an appointment tomorrow morning, which she doesn't know about yet."

Nicholas clapped Joe on the back. "Well, sir, good luck with that!"

"Yea, thanks. Alright, then I guess we'll see you both tomorrow at breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Give our love to Mia."

"And our's to Grandma." They both said goodbye and walked down to their rooms and their sleeping wives.

_An hour later:_

Mia stretched, feeling much better since her long nap. She smiled as she fell back into the pillows. She was happy to be home in her San Francisco. She had missed her family and Lily was going to be flying in from college in a few days for the ball. She sat up again and saw Nicholas smiling at her from the end of the bed. "Well, good morning, Your Majesty."

Mia smiled. "How long was I asleep?"

"Oh…over three hours."

"Three hours?!?! We were supposed to meet Grandma and Grandpa for dinner!"

She started to rush out of bed but Nicholas caught her arm and sat her down. "Don't worry. Joe and I both decided that you two needed some sleep so we cancelled dinner for tonight. But Charlotte sent us up something for whenever you want to eat."

"Grandma's sleeping too?"

"She was last time I checked."

"I hope she's ok."

Nicholas kissed the side of her head. "I'm sure she's fine. You need to stop worrying about her, Mia. She can take care of herself."

Mia sighed. "I know. It's just…ever since that gunshot…I don't like to take things for granted."

"None of us do, but that's why she has Joe."

Mia smiled. "Yes, I guess you're right. You think she's awake yet?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"We were supposed to get together tonight after dinner to talk about some things and she was going to help me with my languages…"

"Mia, why don't you take the night off from work? You need to rest."

"I know, but I just want to see her. You think Grandpa would mind?"

"No, I don't think he would mind. Even if he did, he would never say so." He saw how anxious she was to get out of bed. "Go on…just come back soon so you can eat something!"

She kissed him lightly and hopped out of bed. She fixed her hair into a ponytail and made her way down to her Grandmother's suite.

Charlotte was walking down the hallway when she saw Mia walk out of her suite.

"Your Majesty! It's good to see you. How was your nap?"

"Very good, thanks. Thanks for sending up dinner too."

"You're welcome. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, I was just going to see Grandma for a little."

"As was I. I wanted to tell her that they have cleaned all the broken plants and trees out of the garden."

Mia smiled and took Charlotte's hand. "Good. She will be so happy. Come on."

She led Charlotte into Joe and Clarisse's suite, only to find both of them sleeping on the couch. Joe's protective arms encircled Clarisse who was resting her head on his chest. Mia turned to Charlotte. "Why don't you let me tell them later. I don't want to wake her now."

Charlotte nodded and bid Mia goodnight. Mia quietly went over and covered both of them up with an afghan she found on the loveseat. Kissing both of them on the cheek, she backed out of the room and closed the door softly. She turned around and found she was in someone's arms, comforting arms.

"Charlotte came by to see if I needed anything and told me Grandma and Joe were sleeping. I think it's about time you get something in that stomach of yours."

Mia smiled up at Nicholas and nodded. "Fine with me. I'm starving." Taking his hand, they began to walk down towards their room. She looked over her shoulder at the door to her Grandmother's suite, hoping she was ok.

_The next morning:_

Clarisse woke up and tried to stretch out, only to find she was not in bed. She must have fallen asleep on the couch again. She saw no sign of Joe, so she decided to get a shower before going down to breakfast. She got ready for the day and was about to go downstairs when the door opened.

"Good morning." Joe walked over and kissed her lightly before taking her hands. "And how was your sleep?"

"Fine, thank you. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you looked so peaceful. And besides, you needed your rest for your appointment this morning."

"What appointment? Charlotte didn't tell me about any appointment."

"That's because Charlotte doesn't know about this appointment." He went over to the closet and grabbed her coat, helping her put it on. "I made this appointment."

"Do I at least get to know where I'm going?" She turned to him, suspicion in her eyes.

"If you promise that you will go and not get angry with me."

She took a step closer to him. "That means I will get angry."

"Clarisse…I needed to do it."

She sighed. "Fine…I won't get angry…well, I'll try not to. Just tell me."

"We're going to the Doctors." He saw the change immediately. Her mood had switched from contentment to frustration in a matter of seconds. She took a few deep breaths and then looked down.

"Fine. Well…let's go then." Without waiting, she left the room, headed for the front door. He knew he was in trouble now. He followed her quickly and put his hand on her back, guiding her down the steps.

"Clarisse, I'm just worried about you. Your headaches have been getting steadily worse. It's time something is done about it. Please, forgive me, but I felt it needed to be done."

She nodded but did not speak another word. He helped her into the limo and took her hand as he slid in next to her. It was cold and shaking.

"Clarisse? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?"

"You're shaking."

"I'm fine. I just don't like the Doctor, you know that."

"Everything will be fine. I'll be right there with you. And I won't let go." For the first time in awhile, she smiled.

"Thank you. You have always been there. I'm sorry I was upset."

"I knew you would be. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She kissed his cheek.

"It's alright. I do love you."

"I love you too. Come here." He put his arm around her as she leaned into his embrace. He kissed the side of her head and sighed. It was going to be a long morning.


	4. Chapter 4

_Please forgive me for the long wait for this chapter. I really appreciate all your wonderful and encouraging comments about this story. Unfortunately, college work seems to have a little bit of weight over fanfiction, though I would love it to be the other way around __J__ But, anyway, here is the next chapter and I will post again as soon as I possibly can! Thanks again!_

Mia walked into the garden that same afternoon, hoping for some peace and quiet. She had been on the phone all morning, trying to work out some details for the clothing drive she was setting up. It was a big project and with so many other things on her mind, it was difficult for her to focus solely on this one thing. Nicholas had gone out that morning, hoping to buy something nice for Mia. He knew how hard she had been working and wanted to give something to the woman who had given so much of herself to those around her. With no husband around, Mia finally felt free for the first time in awhile. She loved Nicholas of course, but she wanted some time to herself once in awhile. She walked around the garden and saw how much work had already been put into it for Saturday night's ball. She turned the corner and smiled. There, on her hands and knees, was Clarisse, picking up dead flowers and weeds.

"You really should let someone else do that, Grandma." Clarisse turned quickly, surprised at someone seeing her.

"Mia! I didn't know you were out here."

"And I didn't expect to find you either. Come on, get up off the ground. You're working too hard." She helped Clarisse up.

"Well, look who's talking. You have too. Isn't that why we're supposed to be on vacation?"

Mia sighed. "Yes, you're right." They both sat on the bench and looked around. The garden did look a lot better than when they had arrived. "You've done a lot of work in here, haven't you?"

"Not really. I just pick up some little things that the others don't notice. But Charlotte has done most of the work. She ordered everything to be replaced so I cannot take the credit."

"Well, I disagree. You made this a beautiful garden once before and it will be again."

Clarisse smiled. "Thank you."

"Where's Grandpa?"

"I'm not sure. Somewhere around here. Last I saw him, he was going upstairs for something."

"Actually, he came up to talk to me."

Clarisse, with a surprised look, turned to face her granddaughter. "About what?"

"Your appointment this morning."

Clarisse stood up quickly and moved away. "I told him not to say anything to you."

Mia now stood as well. "Grandma, why didn't you tell me the headaches were bad?"

"They're not! They're normal! I always get headaches, you know that!"

"Well, what did the Doctor say?"

"Nothing. He's calling with the results of the tests tomorrow."

"Will you tell me what they say or will I have to ask Grandpa?"

"Oh Mia..."

"Grandma, I mean it. I want to know!"

Clarisse turned and saw the serious expression that crossed Mia's face. Then, a little something popped into her mind and she smiled sweetly at her strong-willed granddaughter.

"I'll tell you...on one condition."

"What?"

"You tell your own husband what your appointment was all about!" Mia's jaw dropped open as Clarisse walked towards the consulate. "Take it or leave it, Amelia!" And with that, she walked through the doors, leaving a gaping Mia in the garden.

A half hour later Joe walked down the steps. He had not seen Clarisse since that morning after the Doctor's appointment. He made his way into the garden, finding Mia instead.

"Ah, Mia. Have you seen your Grandmother?" Mia's sour expression told him that she probably had. "Oh, I see. Come, sit down and tell me what happened." He led her over to the bench and they sat down.

"I asked her if she would tell me what the Doctor says when he calls tomorrow. Grandpa, I worry about her! I need to know what is wrong and why she keeps getting these headaches."

"As do I. But...why are you so upset? Did she say that she would not tell you what he says?"

"Well...not exactly." She looked down at her hands, not wanting to tell her news to Joe until she had told Nicholas. Joe brought her chin up so she was looking directly into his eyes.

"Then what did she say that has gotten you so angry?"

"Oh, Grandpa! I don't want to tell you just yet. You'll find out, I promise I'll tell you! I just have to tell Nicholas first and I don't know how! And she said that she would only tell me what her Doctor says if I tell Nicholas my news."

"Well, then I see no problem. Just tell Nicholas whatever you have to tell him and then your Grandmother will tell you what the Doctor says."

"Grandpa! It's not that easy!"

"I don't see why it's not."

"It's just....oh....MEN!" She got up quickly and rushed into the consulate. Joe watched her go and sighed. Fat Louie jumped up on the bench beside Joe and rubbed against his hand. Joe smiled and patted the cat's head.

"Women...we can't survive with them and we can't survive without them." Fat Louie turned to look at Joe and it looked to Joe as if the cat almost nodded.

Nicholas walked into the consulate an hour later. He hurried up the steps to his and Mia's suite. He knew she would love the gift he had found for her. He walked in and found Mia sitting behind her desk, writing furiously.

"Mia!"

Not even stopping to look up, she responded. "What?"

Nicholas was surprised at her angry tone. "I have something for you. Don't you want to see it?"

"Not now Nicholas." But Nicholas would not take that for an answer. He walked around behind her and carefully pulled the pen out of her hand. She slammed her hands on the desk and turned around in her seat to face him.

"Why must you always do that? I have work to finish!"

"No you don't. We are on vacation, aren't we?"

"Yes but..."

"Ah, no buts my dear." He took her by the hand and led her over to the couch. He sat her down and presented her with a small, wrapped package.

"Nicholas, what is this?"

"A present for you. You have been working very hard and I am very proud of you. I figured you deserved something nice." She smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

"Thank you. I really don't though. I always feel that I haven't done enough."

"Well, you have. So open the present." He smiled as she carefully took off the white paper from the box. She opened the lid and gasped.

"Nicholas....this is....this is too much." Two tears came out of the corners of her eyes and fell down her cheeks. Nicholas reached over and wiped them away.

"Mia, what's wrong?"

"What? Oh nothing, this is just so beautiful Nicholas. Thank you." He smiled and kissed her cheek. Carefully, he pulled out the necklace, made of diamonds, rubies, and emeralds. He clasped it around her neck and then held her hands.

"You're sure you like it?"

"Of course I do! Thank you so much." She kissed him and he pulled her into a hug.

"Mia...why were you so angry when I came in?" He felt her entire body tense as she pulled out of his embrace.

"I don't want to talk about it." She turned to get up but he caught her hands and sat her back down.

"Mia, I'll ask you again...why were you so angry? And don't lie...I know something's bothering you."

Mia took a deep breath before she answered. "Fine. But, you can't tell her I told you about this."

"Uhoh...I'm guessing this has to deal with Grandma Clarisse?" Mia nodded and Nicholas leaned back against the cushions. "Well, I can tell this is going to be a long story. Go on..."

"Nicholas! This is not funny!" Nicholas smiled and kissed her hand.

"I know. I apologize. Go on, what happened?" Mia relayed what had happened in the garden, leaving out the part about her having to tell him something.

"Well, did she say she wouldn't tell you?" Mia shifted uneasily in her seat. "Mia...what aren't you telling me?"

"Oh...Nicholas, she said she would tell me if I told you something."

"Me? What do you have to tell me?"

"I didn't want to tell you now. Not like this. I wanted it...I wanted it to be special."

Nicholas sat up straight. "Is everything alright, Mia?"

"Yes, oh, of course! Everything's perfect....it's just..."

"Mia...please, tell me. Would it help if I promised not to be upset or yell or get up and walk out?"

Mia smiled. "Yes, I guess that helps a little. Oh...why am I so bad at making decisions?!?" She put her head in her hands and breathed in deeply. Nicholas put his hands on the side of her head and kissed the top of it.

"Mia, look at me." She did as he requested and stared straight into the gorgeous brown eyes which still made her melt. "Whatever it is...I will be with you always...remember? I promised you that on our wedding day and I will never take it back."

With that, Mia almost dissolved into tears. She hugged Nicholas tightly. "Thank you," was all she could say. After a few moments, she regained her composure and took his hands. "Alright...I'm ready to tell you now."

Nicholas smiled. "Good. Let me have it!" She laughed and smacked him, playfully of course.

"You are so bad!"

"I know, it's in my nature. Just look at my Uncle."

Mia frowned. "Let's not bring him up. Ok, now, you're sure you won't get angry?"

"I'm sure."

"And you won't yell at me?"

"Never."

"And you won't go telling the entire world about this and you won't..."

"Mia! Just...just tell me already!"

Mia took a deep breath and looked up into his eyes. "Nicholas...we're going to have a baby."


	5. Chapter 5

Clarisse's head shot up at the sound of the yell that had come from down the hall. She had been walking back to her suite. She was about ot rush into Mia's suite when she heard Nicholas laughing. She knew Mia had finally told him. She smiled to herself, not being able to contain her excitement. A great-grandchild! This was everything she could have hoped for. She forgot how angry she had been at Mia and walked down the hall, humming to herself. She reached her suite and took a seat on the couch, looking through some papers. Another headache was beginning but she knew she had to get some things done, especially since Mia would be needing her help more than ever. Joe walked into the suite a little while later and found Clarisse bent over a pile of papers.

"And why are you working? This is vacation," Joe asked as he walked up behind her, kissing her cheek.

"Oh, Joseph...I was just trying to finish up some paperwork for Mia."

"What is she telling Nicholas?" Clarisse turned around and looked at him. How did he know?

"Have you talked to Mia?" He came over and sat down next to her on the couch.

"I found her in the gardens when I was looking for you. She was quite upset."

"Yes, well...she asked for it."

"Clarisse...I've never heard you talk like that before." She shook her head and looked down.

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired. And Mia should be worrying about herself, not me."

"I know you don't like that she asks you about your health but you know it's for the best. And why does she have to worry about herself? Clarisse, you know something you're not telling me." Clarisse smiled and kissed his cheek before getting up.

"I'm sure you'll know in a matter of about five minutes." It wasn't even five minutes before the door to the suite burst open and Nicholas came running in, dragging Mia in with him.

"Have you heard? Did she tell you both too?" Nicholas asked, a smile across his entire face.

Joe stood up and walked over to he and Mia. "No...but I think your Grandmother has already figured it out. What is going on? Are you alright, Mia?"

"I'm fine, Grandpa," she said, a smile across her face as well.

"She's more than fine!" Nicholas exclaimed, twirling her into a hug. "We're going to be parents!"

Joe looked at Clarisse who had tears in her eyes and then took her hand, bringing her over to the happy couple. He hugged Mia tightly as Clarisse hugged Nicholas.

"Congratulations to both of you," Clarisse said, still not looking at Mia. Nicholas kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Grandma. We're so excited!" He shook Joe's hand as Joe stepped out of the way so that grandmother and grandaughter could hug. But neither stepped towards one another. Clarisse cleared her throat and took a small step forward.

"Congratulations Amelia. You will make a wonderful mother," Clarisse said, smiling sincerely. Mia looked up at her grandmother and couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes.

"Grandma...." Clarisse simply held open her arms and Mia hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry." Clarisse hushed her and stroked her hair.

"There's no need to apologize. We were both being stubborn. I guess it runs in the genes." Mia smiled as she looked up at Clarisse and kissed her cheek.

"I'm afraid I'll be needing some help."

"You know I will do anything I can." Mia took Nicholas' hand and stepped back.

"We will leave you two alone...we just thought we'd share the good news," she said, moving towards the door.

"Will we see you both at dinner tonight?" Nicholas asked.

"Of course. And again, our congratulations," Joe said as he put an arm around Clarisse. The two couples said goodbye as Mia and Nicholas exited to tell Charlotte the good news. Joe pulled Clarisse into a hug.

"You've know all along haven't you?" he asked. She smiled as she took his hand and led him over to the couch.

"I had a feeling. Now, do you have something to do? I'm afraid I have to finish this paperwork before tomorrow." He sighed and kissed the side of her head.

"I guess I can go check on the arrangements for the ball on Saturday night. I will be back soon. And Clarisse, please, take it easy." He kissed her hand and then walked out the door, leaving her to her work. This was becoming a long day.

At dinner that night, talk was all about the new baby and the changes that would need to be made. Clarisse that she be allowed to design the nursery. She had an idea that she knew Mia would adore and she hoped Nicholas would to.

"Of course, Grandma. Just don't make it hot pink or anything," Mia said, giggling.

"Oh Amelia! You know I would never do that!"

"Have you two called your mother yet, Mia?" Joe asked. Mia shook her head no.

"I think we're going to wait to tell them until tomorrow night. We're having dinner with them at 6. What are you two doing tomorrow?" Mia asked. Joe looked at Clarisse and she shrugged.

"We don't know," he answered. "Maybe relaxing for once." Everyone at the table smiled.

"That is what we came here to do. I think we forget that sometimes," Nicholas said, eyeing his wife. Mia smacked him on the shoulder.

"You know I am trying to take it easy!"

"You will try no longer. You just will take it easy. It is imperative for both you and the baby's health." Mia rolled her eyes and Clarisse and Joe tried not to laugh. Mia smiled sweetly at Nicholas and kissed his cheek.

"Anything you say, dear." They finished dinner and then both couples headed for their suites. They made plans to have lunch together the next day and were about to part ways when Charlotte came rushing up.

"Joe! Joe!" All four turned quickly, not used to hearing Charlotte refer to Joe in such an informal way. She now referred to him as "Sir" almost all the time. She came running up to them, out of breath. Joe took her by the shoulders to calm her down.

"What is it, Charlotte?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but Shades asked me to give this to you. He said it was urgent." Joe took the note from her and opened it quickly, Clarisse coming to his side.

"What is it, Joseph?" she asked, seeing his demeanor change to one of anger. He crumpled the note in his hand and turned to Clarisse.

"I'm afraid I must take care of something. Don't wait up for me." He kissed her cheek abruptly and said goodnight to Mia and Nicholas, then quickly moving away, Charlotte following quickly after him. Mia and Nicholas turned to Clarisse and saw the worried look on her face. Mia took her grandmother's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm sure everything's fine, Grandma. Someone probably made a mistake down in the security office and Shades can't deal with it or something." Clarisse forced a smile and sighed.

"You're probably right. Well, goodnight you two." She kissed them both on the cheek and was about to leave when Mia called her back.

"Do you want me to come sit with you awhile, Grandma?" Clarisse smiled at her grandaughter and cupped her cheek.

"Thank you, darling, but I think you and Nicholas have much to discuss tonight. I will be fine." She walked away and into her suite, Mia's eyes watching her until the door closed. Nicholas put his arm around her.

"I'm sure everything will be alright, Mia." She looked up at him, a frown on her face.

"I sure hope so."

Joe slammed his fist on the desk. "How did this happen?!?!"

Shades stepped forward and put a hand on Joe's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. "I'm sorry, sir. We've tried everything but just cannot get around it."

Joe took a seat and looked at the security men that were in the room. "I'm afraid this means that there will be extra hours for all of you. That is just how it needs to be until we can bring more guards over from Genovia."

"Sir, the men have already agreed to work as long as possible to keep Queen Mia and Queen Clarisse safe."

"Well, thank you all for that. You are dismissed. Shades, could I have a word?" Shades nodded as the rest of the men returned to their posts. He shut the door and turned back around to face Joe.

"You are the only other person on this force that I know can lead these men. You need to make sure their eyes are always open."

"Yes, sir. You can count on me, sir."

"If that man gets within twenty feet of my wife, I will personally handle him. You make sure your men do not let that happen." Shades nodded again. "Good. That is all. Thank you for informing me of this." He shook the younger man's hand and then walked out, thinking about what he would need to do. More security guards would need to be brought over from Genovia, and most of all, he would have to make sure everything was being handled correctly. Not that he didn't trust Shades, but no one could protect Clarisse better than he could. And he promised himself that after last time, he would never let anyone hurt her again. And this was one promise he intended to keep.


	6. Chapter 6

_My apologies to all for the long wait for this "oh so short" chapter.__ I'm afraid I have not had much time at all. However, I am finished for the summer on May 7th so hopefully the updates will be longer and more frequent. THANK YOU! So much for all your kind reviews. I cannot tell you how much they mean to me! Again, my apologies for the long wait! Here's the next chapter. Hopefully I will get another in soon! Enjoy!_

Clarisse had tried to wait up to see where Joe had gone, but her headache had gotten the better of her. She was already asleep when Joe walked into the room. He changed and climbed into bed next to her, pulling her close. She nuzzled into his embrace and remained fast asleep. Joe kissed the side of her head, but never fell asleep. His thoughts were elsewhere.

Mia woke the next morning to find Nicholas already out of bed. She was just about to get up when he walked into the room, a tray in hand.

"Ah, good morning, my love! I am glad to see that you are awake!" He smiled as he walked over to her side of the bed to greet her with a good morning kiss.

"What is all of this?"

"Just a little breakfast in bed. I thought it would be good for you to be off your feet some today."

"Nicholas..."

"Now, I made sure that the chef knew to prepare healthy foods, along with some of your favorite, not so healthy foods," he replied, winking at her as he set down the tray.

"Thank you, but this was not necessary."

"Yes it was. Now, I've had Charlotte redo the schedule and there is an hour set aside this afternoon for you to get in a nap. Oh, and after dinner, I thought it would be nice if we went for a walk, what do you think?"

"Of course but..."

"No buts! You need to get your rest. The Doctor said that the first three months are the hardest to get through and I want to make sure you get as much rest and relaxation as possible."

"Nicholas, there are things I need to do. Especially to get ready for this party on Saturday."

"I'm sure Grandma can handle some of the arrangements. In fact, I'll go ask her about it now. Be right back."

"But..."

She never got to finish for he was out of the room in a flash. She sighed and smiled down at the tray. He was a wonderful husband, just a little overprotective at times. _He learned from Grandpa_, she thought to herself. She picked up her fork and dove into the food. At least there was none of that morning sickness!

Nicholas knocked on the door to Clarisse's study. Hearing her call, he walked in.

"Good morning, Grandma!" He walked over and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and took off her glasses.

"And good morning to you. How is Mia?"

"She is perfectly fine. She's eating breakfast in bed right now."

"How lovely. And what brings you here this morning?"

"Two things. First, I was wondering if you could help out in some of the planning of this ball on Saturday. I'm afraid the Doctors do not want Mia to overexert herself."

Clarisse didn't hesistate a moment before agreeing. "I would love to. And your other question?"

"Ah yes, have you seen Joe this morning? I wanted to talk to him about some things."

He saw the sadness in Clarisse's eyes as she looked down. "I am afraid he was gone when I woke this morning. He left a note saying he would be in meetings all day."

Nicholas reached over and took her hand. "I'm sure everything's alright."

Clarisse tried to smile. "I'm sure you're right. Well, tell Mia I'll take care of everything."

Nicholas kissed her cheek again and stood. "Thank you. This means a lot. See you later, Grandma."

"Goodbye Nicholas."

After the door was closed, Clarisse's eyes turned back to the reports on her desk. The phone rang a few moments later and she answered.

"Yes?"

"Your Highness, a Doctor Hoskins is on the phone. Shall I put him through?"

"Yes, thank you Charlotte."

Charlotte transferred the call and the Doctor's voice came over the phone.

"Queen Clarisse?"

"Yes, Harold. How good of you to call."

"Your Highness, are you sitting down?"

"Yes, why?"

"Remain that way."

"Alright. Is something the matter?"

"I'm afraid things don't look as good as we had hoped."


	7. Chapter 7

Joe walked slowly up the staircase and towards his bedroom. He had eaten both lunch and dinner with the men while they tried to formulate a plan that would keep both Clarisse and Mia as safe as possible. Now it was almost eleven and he hadn't seen Clarisse all day. He supposed she would be in bed. He walked in to find something totally different. There was no sign of Clarisse and no note. He walked out of the room quickly, looking for anyone that was around. The guards were walking down the hallway after doing their assigned rounds.

"Guards! Where is the Queen?"

"Queen Clarisse, sir?" one asked.

"Of course, Queen Clarisse! She is not in the suite! Where is she?" Joe demanded, backing the two men up against the wall.

"She...she went outside to the garden, sir. She asked not to be followed or disturbed," the other answered fearfully. The guards let out the breath they had been holding as Joe stormed down the stairs and out into the garden. He found her there, sitting near the newly installed fountain, looking up at the stars. He stood there for a moment, not wanting to disturb her but when she shivered, he slowly walked up behind her and placed his jacket across her shoulders. She turned quickly but then smiled when she saw his face.

"I was wondering if I would see you today," she said quietly as he took a seat next to her. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I am sorry that I was gone all day. Clarisse, I need to discuss some things with you. I am afraid they are not good things," he said darkly.

She looked at him with teary eyes and nodded. "I think I already know what you're talking about."

"How?"

"The maids do know everything. But, you fill me in on the details."

Joseph related the facts to his wife. The Viscount Mabrey was granted permission to come to the ball, to be in the presence of the one he tried to have killed. Clarisse wrapped her arms around herself and stood once Joe was finished.

"Well, we will just have to be more careful."

"Clarisse, it isn't that easy. We have some very intricate plans that need to be put into place before he arrives. And furthermore..."

Clarisse held up her hand and he stopped talking. He stood and walked over to her. "I don't care to hear about any more plans tonight. I've heard enough plans for one day. Just as long as you keep Mia, Nicholas, and yourself safe, that is all I care about."

Joe noticed the sadness in her voice as he turned her around. "I believe you left one very important person off of that list."

"Who?"

"You," he said, kissing her softly. She reached up to stroke his cheek, but dropped her hand and put it to her mouth, turning back around. She tried to hold in her tears but it was to no avail. Two fell down her cheeks and she wiped them away quickly.

"Clarisse, what is it?"

"Nothing...I'm sorry. I guess...it's just...oh, I don't know," she said, sighing and sitting back down. He sat down next to her and took her hand.

"Are you upset about the Viscount? Because I told you not to worry...I will take care of everything," he said gently.

"It's not that..." she replied, turning away again.

"Then what is it? Clarisse...you have to tell me," he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. He felt them tense and then begin to shake some. He turned her around to face him and gathered her in his arms, allowing her to cry. "Clarisse, please tell me what is wrong. I only want to help."

She still could not find a way to tell him. He racked his brain, trying to come up with a reason as to why she was crying. Clarisse hardly ever cried. He couldn't think of why she was so upset until...

_Oh no, _he thought. _What is today?_

"Clarisse? Did something happen? Did the Doctor call today?" She nodded, looking up into his eyes. His eyes grew misty as he saw the hurt and pain she was going through. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Joseph...I...I'm sick."

"How sick? How serious is this?"

Her voice shook as she answered. "Very serious...I have to go in for surgery."

His heart dropped as he pulled her into a tight hold, not letting go.

"Are you sure?" Nicholas asked, taking Clarisse's hands in his.

"I'm afraid this is very serious, Nicholas," Joe answered, his face void of any expression.

Nicholas hung his head in defeat. A moment later, he looked up and stared straight into Clarisse's eyes. "You're going to be fine."

She nodded, unable to speak for fear that her voice would fail her.

"We have to tell Mia," he said, his own anxiety rising.

"She will need to be calm," Joe explained. "We cannot risk her health or the baby's."

"She was in a very good mood today. She had a wonderful day relaxing. I think this is the best time to tell her. She can handle it," Nicholas said, confident in his wife.

Joe looked at Clarisse, his eyes searching hers for an answer. "Do you want to tell her or shall we?"

Clarisse wanted to tell Mia, wanted to confide in her granddaughter. But, she didn't want to show her weakness...her fear...her tears.

"I would rather stay here," she said quietly.

Nicholas squeezed her hands. "You should get some rest. I will take care of Mia tonight. But tomorrow...well, I cannot promise anything. She will probably be in here at the crack of dawn."

Clarisse smiled slightly. "I understand. Thank you for all your help."

"We love you, Grandma. And we won't let anything happen to you." He kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly. Clarisse managed to keep from crying, only letting a single tear fall down her cheek. He stood and waited for Joe to follow.

"I will be back soon but do not wait up for me. You need your rest, alright?" he asked before kissing her softly. He cupped her cheek as she nodded. "Good. Everything will be fine," he reassured before standing to follow Nicholas out the door.

Once it closed behind the two men, the tears began falling freely down Clarisse's cheeks. Only three times before had she cried so hard...once when Rupert died, once when Phillipe died, and once the night she almost lost Joe forever. Now, she was crying for herself...and she did not like it one bit.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mia? Where are you?" Nicholas called as he and Joe entered the suite.

"In here, darling," she answered, her voice coming from the office.

Nicholas and Joe walked in to find her sitting in front of the television, clad in her pajamas with a pint of ice cream in hand.

"Mia...what are you eating?" Nicholas asked, a smile forming on his lips. He and Joe walked over and smiled down at the young woman.

"I was hungry! Hey, I'm eating for two now!" she said defensively, before a smile formed on her own lips. "Grandpa, I didn't expect you here. But, I am glad to see you."

She stood and kissed his cheek before walking over to her desk. She picked up a few papers and looked them over quickly.

"I was going to bring these down tomorrow but since you're here..." she said, walking over to him, "Could you give these to Grandma? She was asking for some information about what I would like at the ball. She can call these people. They're wonderful at making everything perfect. Do you know if she called about flowers yet?"

He took the papers and shook his head. "I'm afraid we have not spoken about the ball tonight so I do not know if she has called about the flowers."

"That's fine. When she gets to it, just have her let me know," she said cheerfully.

Joe nodded and then looked at Nicholas. "Mia, we have something to talk to you about," Nicholas said.

"Alright. What is it?" she asked. Nicholas took her by the arm and sat her back down in her chair. He turned off the television as he and Joe took a seat on the couch across from her.

"It's very serious, Mia. And Joe and I want you to keep calm, alright? It is very important for your health and the baby's health. Do you promise?"

"I will do my best," she said, her voice getting smaller. She feared what she was about to hear. Seeing the looks on both her husband's and grandfather's faces was not helping her remain calm.

"Mia, your Grandmother promised that she would share the news of her Doctor's appointment with you. Unfortunately, she is very tired and needs her rest tonight. That is why we are here to explain the situation," Joe said.

"Situation?" Mia asked, the fear now evident in her voice.

Nicholas reached over and took her hand. "Mia, Grandma got the test results back today from Dr. Hoskins. They weren't what we had planned on."

"What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong," Mia said forcefully.

"We will tell you, my dear, as long as you are calm," Joe said.

Mia took a few deep breaths and then looked back at Joe. "I'm calm. Now, what is wrong?"

"Your Grandmother's test results show that there is a small tumor in her brain. That is why the headaches have been getting worse," Joe said, trying to keep his composure.

"A tumor!" Mia cried, tears spilling on to her cheeks. "She can't...no!"

Nicholas quickly kneeled in front of her and pulled her into his arms. He quieted her cries with soft words. "It's not as bad as it seems."

Mia pulled away from him and stared at him. "How can it not be as bad as it seems? My Grandmother has a brain tumor!"

"But Mia, it can be removed! And it may not even be cancerous. If the tumor is benign, all the physicians have to do is remove it. She will make a full recovery!" Nicholas explained, hoping to calm her down.

"What if it is malignant?" Mia asked, looking over at Joe.

"We are trying to think positive right now. The Doctor believes that the tumor is benign because the only real effect so far has been the headaches. If it was malignant, your Grandmother could have had many more symptoms," Joe said, walking over to take her other hand.

She looked between her husband and her grandfather. "I want to see her."

Nicholas looked at Joe and then back at Mia. "Tomorrow morning, Mia. She needs her rest tonight...as do you. It has been a very stressful night with this information. I think we all need some time to think it over and then we will see everything clearly in the morning. Alright?"

Mia was not happy, but had to agree with her husband. She knew her Grandmother would need time to herself. "Fine. But I will be in your room very early, Grandpa."

Joe smiled for the first time since he and Clarisse had spoken in the garden. "I think I can handle that. I better get back to your Grandmother."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "We both love you, Mia. Remember that."

"I will. I love you both too. Tell her for me."

"Of course. Goodnight," he said, shaking Nicholas' hand. He let himself out of the suite. Nicholas turned back to Mia as she stood.

"Nicholas?" she said quietly. Her voice was so small it sounded as though she was only five years old.

"Yes, my Mia?"

"Hold me," she whispered. He gathered her in his arms and soothed her cries well into the night. He himself could not help but shed a tear at the thought of losing someone so special.

Joe quietly walked into his bedroom after he saw the lights out and Clarisse in bed. He changed and climbed in next to her, turning over to go to sleep.

"Joseph?"

He quickly turned back over and looked down at her. "Clarisse, you startled me. I thought you were sleeping."

"No...I wasn't sleeping," she replied quietly. She looked up at him, reaching a hand up to touch his cheek. "How is Mia?"

"She said to tell you she loves you and that she will be in here bright and early."

"I thought so," Clarisse said. She dropped her hand and sighed. "I don't want her to worry."

"Clarisse, she is allowed to worry. She is your granddaughter."

"She has too many other things on her mind right now, especially with the new baby."

Joe laid down and took her in his arms. "She and the baby will be fine as long as you get the nessecary treatment to cure you. We are all here to help you through this. And if you do not let Mia in, she will find a way to get through your walls. Clarisse, let her worry, let her help. She's only going to anyway, whether you want her to or not."

"But..."

He put a finger over her lips and stopped her. "Think about it. We can discuss it in the morning."

He leaned down to kiss her. He could feel her trembling beneath him, knowing how scared she really was. But, she would never show it.

Holding her close, he whispered softly, "I won't let you go, Clarisse."

A tear escaped as she whispered back, "I love you, Joseph."

"And I love you, my dear. Get some rest." He kissed her forehead softly and watched as she closed her eyes. Neither slept, only thought about what the next few days would bring.


End file.
